


луноосень

by MsFlaffy, named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Тецуро невозможно разучиться. От него можно только уйти. (Пять вещей, принадлежащих Тецуро, которые обнаружились у Кея дома, и одна, которая так там и осталась).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	луноосень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [moonfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153985) by [batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman/pseuds/batman). 

**1\. существует два типа любви: истинная и та, которая нам достается**

Кей уставился на Владимира, не веря своим глазам.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — собственный голос звучит так хрипло и надорванно, что Кей морщится и наугад протягивает руку к тумбочке за спиной — сначала за очками, потом за неисчерпаемой колбой, которую всегда держит при себе. Выпив воды, снова выкатывает глаза на визитера. — Владимир. Сейчас шесть утра. Что ты здесь делаешь?

В ответ тот, конечно, издает лишь долгое, печальное мяу — в своей особой манере, которую способен понять лишь его владелец. Кошачьи глаза — один голубой, другой зеленый — ярко светятся на фоне угольно-черной шерсти, их взгляд пронизывает насквозь. Как и следовало ожидать от бессмертного кота, выглядит он ничуть не старше того дня, когда Кей видел его в последний раз. По правде говоря, он даже не смог бы сказать наверняка, что это Владимир, если бы не его фирменное мяу. А это мяу Кей знает слишком хорошо.

Как и единственного человека, который мог бы его перевести.

— Это он тебя прислал? — спрашивает Кей. — С ним все в порядке? Он хочет меня разыграть?

Владимир качает головой.

— Ты сбежал?

Владимир качает головой.

— Что ж, тогда просто… как ты нашел это место? Как ты нашел… меня?

В этот раз никакого мяу. Владимир лишь смотрит прямо в лицо Кею своими потрясающими гетерохромными глазами, и его усы слегка покачиваются в такт дыханию. Зрелище слишком странное для шести утра, слишком невероятное, слишком поразительное. Кей не понимает. Сегодня день ферментации — единственный, когда можно поспать подольше, на часах шесть утра, а его уже разбудили. Больше всего это похоже на дурной сон; сейчас луноосень, и, как уже три года подряд в этот сезон, мысли Кея разбредаются и устремляются прочь. К ледяным кристаллам и совятам, к кофейням с поющими растениями.

Едва не впав в транс — так Владимир действует на людей, — Кей все же отводит взгляд и зевает, потягиваясь. Он слегка приоткрывает шторы и расслабляется, видя, что за окном не слишком солнечно. День обещает быть хорошим, облачным — Кей чувствует это всем телом, и достаточно одного взгляда на буреметр, чтобы подтвердить ощущение. Кей просто приготовит себе вкусный, теплый завтрак, проверит гороскоп и…

В его квартире находится чертов кот, принадлежащий Куроо Тецуро.

В квартире, о местонахождении которой не должен ничего знать. В погожий облачный день, ровно — Кей точно помнит — ровно через три года после того, как Кей видел его в последний раз.

— Гадство, — стонет он, разворачивается и тяжело садится на край кровати. 

Это слишком. Это слишком. Но таково текущее положение вещей, и единственное, что можно с этим сделать — поглубже вдохнуть и найти какой-то выход. Поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и еще один глоток своей неисчерпаемой воды и старается не смотреть прямо на Владимира, который, в свою очередь, все это время не мигая таращится на Кея. Вот всегда он так.

— Ну что, давай найдем твоего хозяина, что ли, — Кей вздыхает, и Владимир отвечает очередным сиротливым мяу.

☀︎

Единственный человек, у которого можно спросить телефон Тецуро и не вызвать этим миллион вопросов или слишком нарочитое их отсутствие, определенно, не Бокуто Котаро. Бокуто не станет задавать миллион вопросов или нарочито молчать. Нет, Бокуто проскочил бы эти две стадии и сразу перешел к выводам, заявлениям и своей обычной жизнерадостности, с которыми Кей не готов иметь дело в столь ранний час.

Но и Акааши, вообще-то, не очень подходит. Он относится к категории этаких осмотрительных молчунов, которые только глубокомысленно хмыкают в ответ на любые реплики. И по его убеждению — довольно-таки глупому, кстати, — выглядит при этом таинственно, в то время как на самом деле его болезненное любопытство торчит из всех щелей, едва прикрытое огромным эго. Нет, и не Акааши.

Кей пишет Ойкаве. Ойкава категорически равнодушен ко всему, связанному с личной жизнью окружающих, особенно Кея, у которого все равно ничего интересного не происходит. Конечно, связи на одну ночь были, и каким-то образом оказывалось, что все эти люди знали Ойкаву. Впрочем, неудивительно: в эпоху, когда гадание на магическом кристалле должно было бы вообще исчезнуть, Ойкава умудряется отлично зарабатывать как информатор.

Однако, ключевое слово здесь — «зарабатывать», с глубоким вздохом отмечает Кей, когда получает от Ойкавы ответ — единственный, которого следовало ожидать:

→ И что мне за это будет?

Не знаю, — отвечает Кей, нетерпеливо стряхивая с экрана ерундовое уведомление о том, что Бокуто приглашает его в игру в фейсбуке. — А какие у тебя расценки? →

→ Я мог бы поинтересоваться причиной и удовлетвориться этим.

Я заплачу столько, сколько попросишь, если ты этого не сделаешь. →

→ О, да это просто музыка для моих ушей! Ну а если серьезно — сейчас вышлю.  
→ Сделай мне одну из своих маленьких шипучих глючных конфеток.

Я алхимик, а не кондитер. →

→ Леденец или никакого номера.

Черт с тобой. →

☀︎

Номер изменился.

Естественно. Кей достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: когда между ними все кончилось, оба хотели найти другой путь, идти своей дорогой, а это значило — обрыв всех контактов. Просто… Кей никогда не думал, что Тецуро сделает это так быстро. Он даже не знает, что почувствовал, узнав, что номер изменился. И по-прежнему неясно: последнее — и первое после разрыва — сообщение, которое он отправил Тецуро, осталось без ответа намеренно или просто не дошло, потому что Тецуро к тому моменту уже сменил номер, ничего не сказав Кею.

Оба варианта не больно-то радуют, но думать об этом спустя три года после идеально дружелюбного и теплого разрыва Кей не собирается. Не потому, что уже поздно, нет — просто время, когда это могло иметь значение, давным-давно миновало. 

— Ну что ж, за дело, — Кей говорит больше для себя, чем для Владимира, но никогда в этом не признается. В конце концов, свой номер телефона он так и не сменил. Не потому что… Ну, Кей не знает, почему. Но сейчас он недоволен, и ему требуются более серьезные моральные основания, чем простое «твой кот телепортировался ко мне домой».

Слушая гудки, Кей размышляет о том, как вызов звучит на другом конце. Может, музыкой ветра, как раньше, когда Кей звонил Тецуро из кухни в гостиную, чтобы тот принес ему книгу? Или как чириканье птиц на рассвете? Или как обычное, скучное дребезжание, означающее, что звонящий на самом деле не хочет разговаривать. Но прежде чем Кей успевает окончательно погрузиться в эти мысли, Тецуро принимает звонок, и Кей вдруг оказывается перед необходимостью слушать его голос, а он и не думал, что придется — пока вдруг не пришлось.

— Алло? — голос Тецуро звучит так болезненно привычно, что на мгновение мир летит под откос. Кей сбит с толку, он устал и все еще хочет, чтобы это оказалось затяжным, ужасно реалистичным сном из тех, что он видит порой, — о том, как бродит по городу после полуночи, когда все огни синие. — Алло, вы меня слышите? Кажется, звук не проходит.

Кей сглатывает. Делает вдох. У него в груди раскручивается зеленый вихрь, и вибрации их остаточной связи явно передались на другой конец линии, потому что трубка в ладони Кея холодеет, как холодеют руки, когда настигает понимание.

— ...Кей?

Он шумно выдыхает и крепче сжимает пальцы.

— Привет.

— Э-э, привет. — Ужасная, длинная-предлинная пауза. — Что случилось.

— Ну, это прозвучит глупо, но…

☀︎

Если Ойкава сейчас следит за ними через магический кристалл, то, должно быть, надрывается от смеха. Выглядит все слишком по-дурацки — даже Кей не может скрыть улыбку, пусть и немного истеричную. В конце концов, сейчас семь утра, Куроо Тецуро стоит посреди его гостиной вместе со своим бессмертным котом, который телепортировался сюда вопреки здравому смыслу, а Кей все еще в пижаме.

— Давай уточним, — говорит Тецуро Владимиру непреклонным тоном, который означает «знаю, что ты бессмертен, но все равно прибью». — Ты проголодался, но вместо того, чтобы вытащить из холодильника тунца, решил вломиться к Цукишиме. Потому что ты возмутитель спокойствия и существуешь, только чтобы вечно делать меня несчастным.

Владимир долго-долго смотрит на Тецуро без всякого выражения — непреклонно, насколько способен только бессмертный кот. «Ты в принципе не можешь меня убить, а если бы и мог, не стал бы».

Кей тоже не может отвести от Тецуро глаз. Тот выглядит по-прежнему, не считая очков, которых раньше не было. Они идеально сидят у него на носу, без дужек, гладкие, в серебристой оправе. Тецуро красив, как всегда, даже сердце сжимается. На лице едва заметная щетина, волосы все так же неукротимы, воротник рубашки сейчас, когда Кея нет рядом, чтобы поправить, смят. Тецуро выглядит в чем-то совершенно так, как Кей и ожидал, а в чем-то — совсем иначе. Учитывая, что они вращаются в одних кругах, живут в одном городе, избегать друг друга было трудно, но они справлялись, и сейчас впервые разговаривают в неофициальной обстановке. Ему… боже, ему уже двадцать восемь, и хотя сами по себе три года — ничто, в новом контексте их значимость, кажется, только усилилась. Насколько известно Кею, Тецуро занимает некую исследовательскую должность, неплохо зарабатывает, хотя изначально планировал совсем другое. Впрочем, кто бы изначально мог спланировать происшедшее с ними? Планы вообще глупая штука, поэтому вот они здесь, на излете луноосени, и Тецуро до одури красив, а Кей не понимал, как трудно будет не тянуться к нему, чтобы вцепиться, словно в спасательный круг.

В конце концов, Кей так сильно скучал. По нему и его дурацкому коту.

— Если он все еще голоден, — говорит Кей, — у меня и правда есть в холодильнике тунец. — Он не добавляет, что не избавился от привычки держать у себя небольшой запас: Тецуро и так знает.

Тот наконец поднимает взгляд на Кея. За все это время — как пришел, поприветствовал, глядя куда-то мимо, и принялся ругать Владимира — Тецуро ни разу не взглянул ему в лицо. А сейчас смотрит, и видно, как двигается его кадык, а неведомый ветер меняет черты, на миг придавая им неведомое выражение. И если бы Кею хватило наглости, он бы сказал, что Тецуро тоже скучал, но такого он себе не позволяет. 

— Ты отпустил волосы, — говорит Тецуро, и Кею остается только пожать плечами.

Колокольчики халезии на окнах вдруг издают звон: ферментация завершена — гораздо раньше срока. Кей не находит в себе сил удивиться.

☀︎

Тецуро забирает Владимира домой, так и не разрешив ему поесть, и ни один из них не спрашивает — по крайне мере, вслух, — как это вообще произошло. Только Владимир смотрит на Кея через плечо Тецуро с чем-то очень похожим на разочарование.

**i. владимир**

— ЭТО ЧТО? ЭТО _КОТ_?!

Котаро никогда в жизни так не ржал. И да, наверное, он это повторяет ежедневно, но. Непременная часть подарочного набора под названием «Куроо, Ойкава и их лучший друг Котаро»: каждый день приносит неизведанное, и все в таком духе.

Причина, по которой он так ржет сейчас – безостановочно, до колик, задыхаясь, — тоже подарочек, хотя и новый: Цукишима Кей, первокурсник факультета алхимии, который до недавнего времени, буквально нескольких часов назад, умудрялся сохранять свой светлый образ и даже морщил нос на предложение Тоору заценить очередной подозрительный ликер из оплетенной бутылки. Стоило, однако, божественному аромату из горлышка достичь его носа, как он моментально передумал.

Что приводит Котаро к нынешнему источнику неиссякаемого веселья — Цукишиме Кею, который вдрызг упился эдельвейсовым ликером Тоору, а теперь знакомится с бессмертным котом Тецу.

— Несомненно кот, — величественно подтверждает Тоору, поднимая ужасно недовольного Владимира, подобно Симбе. Владимир яростно шипит, но Тоору не обращает внимания. – Узри кота. Его зовут Владимир. Он бессмертен.

— ЧТО? ПОЧЕМУ ЕГО ЗОВУТ ВЛАДИМИР? НЕТ, Я НЕ ОРУ, ВЫ ЧТО.

— Да мы знаем, — говорит Тецу. – Это все эдельвейс, не парься.

Владимир, который успел решить, что Тоору с него хватит, начинает краснеть – явный признак того, что его мех раскаляется до _охрененных _температур. Тоору чертыхается и разжимает руки, а Владимир несколько секунд гневно висит в воздухе, прежде чем напасть на Тоору – Котаро уже рыдает, скрючившись на полу, — и отмутузить его лапами по лицу.

— Добро пожаловать в универ, — говорит Тецу Цукишиме, пока Котаро старается не расстаться со своим обедом. – Теперь ты видел, как бессмертный кот избивает математика. А вот, кстати, нынешнее увлечение Бокуто наверняка некромант.

— Акааши не некромант! – возмущается Бокуто, поднимаясь на локтях, пока Владимир развивает свою обжигающую атаку, а Тоору вопит. – У него просто… очень специфические умения! И дресс-код на факультете! И…

☾

Как выясняется, Тецу встретил Цукишиму на какой-то тупой конференции по астрологии; детали вылетели у Котаро из головы, хотя это было буквально сегодня днем. Видимо, Цукишима попросил ручку, а у Тецу, что удивительно, нашлась лишняя. Остальное — история, как говорится. Вернее, как однажды пафосно скажет Котаро, если Цукишима с Тецу потрахаются и, типа, сойдутся. Он на это надеется, во всяком случае: Цукишима, похоже, _полная _противоположность типажа Тецу, и наоборот. Ничего, кроме отменной комедии, из такого расклада выйти не может. Котаро даже не хочет просить Тоору подглянуть в следующие полгода: некоторыми вещами нужно наслаждаться вприкуску с неизвестностью. Их стоит проживать, будто впервые, — а так оно и есть.

И Котаро оказывается прав, хоть на это и уходит два месяца. Когда Тецу объявляет, что срочно нуждается в волшебном геле, способном удерживать его волосы в нормальном состоянии, Котаро с первого раза угадывает, что это для свидания, и со второго – что означенное свидание состоится с Цукишимой. Улыбку и смущение Тецу может превзойти лишь то, что выясняется на следующий день: Цукишима предложил создать такой гель специально для волос Тецу.

_Вот теперь_ остальное – история.

Да, это стоит проживать как впервые. И хоть Котаро считает, что они на два месяца отстают от расписания, не ему жить. Цукишима смешивает тот всемогущий гель, и Тецу его использует, но тут же отпрыгивает от зеркала с воплем ужаса, решив, что с прилизанными волосами выглядит тупо. После чего убирает банку на самую верхнюю полку аптечного шкафчика, где она и стоит, нетронутая. Но первое свидание становится вторым, потом третьим. Цукишима становится Цукки, а Тецу остается Тецу, только все более и более счастливым. С легкостью в походке, с улыбкой, которой Котаро никогда раньше не видел.

Котаро проживает с ними все первое. Первое свидание, первый поцелуй, первый раз. Тоору над ним смеется, но это становится константой в его жизни – вне ее. Помогает не терять связь с реальностью, когда птицы его не слушаются, оценки падают, как и каждый год в этом месяце, и все идет наперекосяк. Внезапно все становится так же важно для Котаро, как и для _них_. Особенно, когда однажды вечером Тецу появляется на пороге со снежинками в волосах и светом в глазах, стаскивает Котаро со стула и кружит по комнатке, ничего не объясняя. В тот день Котаро наконец решает, что пора взять себя за шкирку, и отправляет Акааши текст, уже несколько месяцев висевший в черновиках.

Остальное – история, и она не заканчивается, и когда преодолевает полугодовую отметку, незачем просить Тоору заглянуть еще на полгода вперед. Котаро и так знает, что будет – и выглядит это прекрасно. Просто шикарно.

**2\. любовь — это чужой сон, приснившийся прошлой ночью**

Худи вполне могла принадлежать и самому Кею, учитывая, сколько времени провела у него в шкафу или на плечах, когда Кей и Тецуро еще были вместе. Впрочем, это не первая вещь, одолженная у Тецуро: первой была ручка, с нее все и началось. Кей попросил ее на конференции, к которой явно плохо подготовился, раз забыл пенал. Конечно, можно было бы призвать его — навыков для этого уже хватало, — но Кей спешил, и проще было спросить у соседа с хаосом вместо волос.

Нет, худи — далеко не первая вещь, которую Кей одалживал у него, но именно она пробыла у Кея дольше всего. Даже сейчас, бесцельно сверля взглядом кофту, небрежно висящую на спинке кресла, словно никуда и не исчезала, он моментально узнает каждое пятнышко. Одно, возле правого кармана, постоянно меняет цвет, другое — радужный росчерк на спине, и еще капли настолько мощного зелья, что до сих пор пахнут морем — и всегда будут, пока жив смешавший его алхимик, а может, и дольше. Остановленное навеки мгновение чистейшего, негаданного счастья.

Обнаружить темным вторничным утром, что этот запах наполняет кухню, — ощущение, по меньшей мере, ошеломляющее. Кей знает, что обоняние — одно из самых сильных чувств, способное вызвать воспоминания настолько яркие, словно переживаешь определенный момент по-настоящему, но не понимает, размывается или усиливается эффект оттого, что момент длился не секунды или минуты, а годы. Что это был и не момент вовсе, а… совсем другая жизнь, в которой он смотрел на мир совершенно иначе, точно знал, кто он такой и что собирается делать. Когда красил своими зельями стены, проливал лавандовые чернила на подушку Тецуро и смеялся, когда тот жаловался.

Вибрации магии постоянны во всех, кого она касается, в том смысле, что сами по себе не усиливаются, не учащаются, не убывают. Никто не одарен больше других: этот талант можно развить, как любой другой. Но есть обстоятельства, способные помочь или помешать, — так же, как любому другому аспекту жизни, — боль, радость, любовь. Кей одинаково далек от веры и от цинизма, однако с фактами не поспоришь. Его зелья тогда получались лучше, легче, мощнее. Кожа светилась заметно даже для него самого, а склянки для определения настроения оставались розовыми и лиловыми. Кей вполне уверен в своих способностях и достаточно прилежен, чтобы понимать: он делает все очень качественно. Но это не то. Когда видишь, как изо дня в день все получается будто само собой, очень сложно вернуться к жизни, где значение имеют тяжкий труд, чистое, безэмоциональное старание и ручная работа.

Например, у него больше никогда не получалось смешать формулу той морской пены. Может, поэтому Кей сжимает сейчас эту старую, поношенную худи так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Он не знает, носил ли ее Тецуро, — не чувствует его запаха — и где тот хранил ее, потому что не видит заглаженных сгибов или неаккуратных складок. Она могла все три года провисеть в прихожей, как если бы у Тецуро не дошли руки ее убрать. А могла лежать у Бокуто — вместе с другими вещами, которые Тецуро бросил там в первые несколько месяцев, заявив, что не может видеть, как они бесполезно свалены у него дома. Кей знает это лишь потому, что Бокуто становится разговорчивым, когда выпьет. Тем более, если это касается проблем, которые, как он искренне полагает, может решить своим вмешательством. Акааши, по крайней мере, более осмотрителен и никогда не комментировал поступки Кея, если только сам Кей не просил. Хотя иногда он думает, не лучше ли было бы, чтоб комментировал? Не лучше ли было бы, чтобы кто-то, хоть кто-нибудь, сумел вовремя остановить его.

Уже три пополудни, и Кей понимает: это не совпадение. Но опять же, после всего, что было, Тецуро не стал бы его разыгрывать. А Кей не знает, где тот живет, поэтому не смог бы призвать худи даже случайно — неважно, как много он думал о Тецуро с прошлой недели, когда в квартире объявился Владимир. Нет, это... не случайность и не закономерность. Это что-то, чему Кей не может найти причины и определения, не может проанализировать, потому что оно произошло всего дважды. Кей останавливает себя прежде, чем добавит «пока» или признает тень надежды, мелькнувшую вместе с этой мыслью. Это не розыгрыш — с какой стороны ни посмотри, — и ему следует помнить об этом.

— Иногда линии просто пересекаются, — отвечает Тадаши, когда Кей немного заполошно звонит ему. — Не бери в голову, Цукки. Сейчас луноосень, а ты знаешь, что луноосенью все меняется.

— Верно, — соглашается Кей. — Просто не хотелось бы, чтоб она играла со мной.

— Ну так сам сыграй с ней, не знаю. Только не навреди себе.

— Каким образом? Это ведь я ушел.

☀︎

Привет. Прости за беспокойство, но моя твоя худи у меня. →  
Та, что в пятнах. →

→ У тебя?! Окей, хорошо  
→ Можно я позже зайду и заберу?  
→ Если не хочешь оставить ее себе

Вечером буду дома. →

☀︎

— Это как-то странно, — без обиняков заявляет Тецуро, едва убрав худи в сумку. — Можно присесть? Нужно выяснить, что происходит.

— Конечно, — соглашается Кей и умудряется не выдать голосом, что чувствует себя задетым. 

Да и при чем тут обиды; непонятно, чего он вообще хотел. Какое он имеет право ожидать от Тецуро прежней теплоты, раз Кей всего за месяц оборвал отношения, длившиеся пять лет? Не то чтобы Тецуро тогда не согласился, просто иногда люди в нужное время оказываются на разных станциях. И не то чтобы Кей разлюбил Тецуро, но иногда двое находятся в одном поезде в разных вагонах. У Тецуро есть право больше не смотреть Кею в глаза. Кею хочется лишь иметь право в полной мере ощущать печаль, пронизывающую при этом. 

— Э, хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Они согласны, что это ненормально, чем бы ни было. Они согласны, что это может причинять обоим как легкие, так и очень серьезные неудобства, если будет продолжаться и дальше. Они согласны, что это необходимо пресечь в зародыше, и Тецуро даже не острит на тему разрыва. Кей полагает, что больше не достоин его острот. Он также полагает, что не имеет права спрашивать, почему Тецуро так быстро обнаружил пропажу, не заслуживает знать, где тот хранил худи. Ему отчаянно хочется оставить ее себе, но сейчас она — свидетель лишь его части истории: Кей по-прежнему не чувствует на ней ни следа запаха Тецуро. А половина воспоминаний ему не нужна. Такого не заслуживает никто. Даже он. 

Небо за окном наливается оранжевым вот уже сорок три минуты из положенных в это время года сорока пяти; видно, как изнанка облаков начинает пульсировать фиолетово-голубым. Скоро этот цвет просочится размытыми спиралями в теплые тона заката, а следом за первой упавшей звездой вспышками и всплесками хлынут остальные. Луноосень всегда была странной.

— Мы с Тоору попробуем соорудить какие-нибудь барьеры вокруг моей квартиры, — говорит Тецуро, когда Кей отворачивается от окна, возвращаясь к обсуждению. Тот и не заметил, что Кей отвлекся. Впрочем, Кей тоже. — Подумай, что можно сделать здесь, у тебя. Как насчет привязывающего зелья?

— Я попробую, — отвечает Кей сквозь болезненный ком в горле, который очень сложно игнорировать. Естественно, барьеры и зелья. Вот к чему все это привело. А ведь предполагалось, что не должно. Есть причина, почему оба не должны были знать, кто где живет: ничего подобного никогда не должно было случиться. Они должны были жить дальше, любя друг друга на расстоянии, в мире и покое. — Правда, я не знаю, сработает ли. Мои зелья… Ну, они знают тебя. 

Тецуро отвечает сухим смешком и даже не пытается скрыть свой тон.

— Ага, не сомневаюсь.

☀︎

Куроо уходит настолько поздно, что Кею и правда следовало предложить ему поужинать, но это даже не обсуждается. Небо уже цвета индиго — самого светлого оттенка перед восходом луны. Буреметр сообщает, что температура совершила прыжок ласточкой, словно уже наступило синезимье. Тецуро перед выходом на улицу стоило бы надеть худи, но, конечно, он этого не делает — никогда не любил признавать, что мерзнет, особенно перед Кеем, и вряд ли с годами что-то изменилось.

Однако, он колеблется и, уже обувшись, останавливается на пороге. Глядя в пол, снова спрашивает:

— Точно не хочешь оставить ее себе? Я знаю, она тебе нравилась.

Кей прикусывает губу и смотрит на то же место на полу: под их пристальными взглядами оно постепенно краснеет — от смущения или обиды. 

— Но она же твоя.

Только когда деревянный пол начинает слегка дымиться, они переводят взгляды — Кей на Тецуро, Тецуро — снова на того маленького призрака за плечом Кея, которого может видеть только он сам. Они молчат до того короткого мгновения, когда небо становится из синего черным, а свет луны превращает облака в дым.

Тогда Тецуро пожимает плечами, вздергивает ремень сумки повыше и поправляет очки, которые в этом не нуждаются.

— Увидимся, — говорит он без всякой уверенности. И закрывает дверь. И вот его уже нет.

☀︎

Той ночью Кею так холодно. Пальцы мерзнут, и даже ноги болят, и он думает, как же, наверное, сильно дрожит в своей постели Тецуро. Он пытается вспомнить и осознать, что до этого ему было тепло.

**ii. худи**

Если верить Цукки, сердце Тадаши завоевать очень просто. Из-за этого, когда они были детьми, а Цукки — казался лишь чуточку более юным, чем сейчас, он порой бывал немного жесток с Тадаши, насмехался, словно способность легко влюбляться — это недостаток, слабость. Может, что-то от того Цукки осталось и сейчас, но это лишь заставляет Тадаши еще больше гордиться тем, как он изменился, несмотря на склад характера. Наверное, совсем непросто каждый день подавлять собственный инстинкт, чтобы жить как следует, подавлять внутреннего зануду, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым и живым настолько, насколько возможно, лишь поставив на карту все.

Тадаши знает, что не должен думать об этом сейчас, в семь вечера, когда к полуночи нужно закончить модель, потому что профессор у него из тех, кто не преминет завалить студента бумажными самолетиками с осторожными напоминаниями о том, что дедлайн был пятнадцать секунд назад. Но Тадаши просто ничего не может с собой поделать: Цукки вот уже три минуты кряду улыбается, глядя на худи, которую держит на коленях. Его очки — которые он отказывается менять — соскальзывают с носа и вообще еле держатся, учитывая наклон головы, но он даже не замечает. Бледные щеки горят, несмотря на прохладу луноосени; он будто пребывает в своем мире. И, кажется, этот мир идеален.

Худи, между тем, самая обыкновенная: толстая, темно-серая, со странным запахом моря, исходящим от нее… ну, волнами. Ничто в ней не может служить оправданием полному обожания выражению, с которым Цукки на нее смотрит. Но именно поэтому Тадаши так счастлив. Будь это пару лет назад и поменяйся они ролями, Цукки бы сейчас глумился, а потом сверлил всех подряд убийственным взглядом из-за того, что сердце Тадаши разбили в пятый раз. Не зря же Цукки не одобряет, когда Тадаши влюбляется. Так он проявляет свою странную заботу, и Тадаши привык это ценить.

Но сейчас — не два года назад, сейчас — уже год, как… как ничего не изменилось и одновременно — изменилось все. И их роли — при них, они остаются собой: Цукки влюблен, но не говорит этого вслух, а Тадаши тихонько смеется в ладонь, вытянувшись на кровати, и дерево, из которого она сделана, мелодично ему подпевает.

— Кажется, вы неплохо отметили годовщину? — мягко спрашивает он, а Цукки подпрыгивает и буквально отшвыривает худи на пол. Игнорируя счастливый смех Тадаши, он отворачивается к ноутбуку и издает звук полнейшего отчаяния, когда тот автоматически открывает его плейлист на какой-то отвратительно милой песенке. — О боги, это лучший день в моей жизни.

— Заткнись, — говорит Цукки. — Заканчивай проект и не суй свой нос в чужие дела. — Но у него даже шея горит, а через секунду он с мученическим стоном зарывается лицом в ладони. — Ладно, заткнись. Мы, э-э. Боже, я не могу.

— Сделали дело? Слились в экстазе? Занимались с…

— Тадаши, честное слово! Но — да, и мы никогда и ни за что на свете не будем об этом говорить, иначе я расскажу Ячи про тот вечер, когда ты съел три пиццы разом.

Тадаши снова принимается хохотать — очень громко — и возвращается к своим моделям. Но тут с ужасом обнаруживает, что все инструменты снова попрятались. Вздыхая и стараясь примириться с мыслью, что в полночь придется пасть в ноги профессору, он сползает с кровати и лезет под нее, попутно мановением руки отправляя бесценную худи Цукки в шкаф.

☾

Возможно, сам он всегда влюблялся слишком скоро, хотя никогда не согласится, что это неправильно. Но то, как более осмотрительные и осторожные тратят годы, планируя свою любовь до малейшей детали, а потом беспомощно трепыхаются, когда их без предупреждения толкают в бездну, — бесценное зрелище.

**3\. раньше я уже через пару дней говорил, что соскучился. как ребенок, который учится разговаривать и называет каждого кота тигром **

Луноосень — странный сезон. Это время перемен, окончательных и стремительных, как взмах ресниц, выталкивающий тебя из сна в реальность и не дающий возможности понять, что есть что, и прийти в себя. Мир выворачивает свой плащ наизнанку, листья на деревьях всего на один вечер становятся серебряными, а потом скукоживаются и стружкой опадают на землю.

☀︎

К третьему разу Кей уже решил просто отправлять обратно все, что проникнет в его часть города, чтобы ни ему, ни Тецуро никогда не пришлось снова иметь дело с происходившим при первых двух встречах. И потому, когда однажды вечером его подставка для ручек и два свитка улетают со стола, а на их место водружается уродливый, тяжелый и слишком знакомый ноутбук в компании двух любимых тетрадей Тецуро, Кей просто сжимает переносицу, вздыхает, вероятно, в двадцатый раз за день (гортензии распоясались) и просто растопыривает пальцы над чужими вещами, приказывая им отправляться туда, откуда явились. «Валите домой».

Через три минуты телефон начинает разрываться, издавая звук, совершенно непохожий на обычный рингтон Кея, визгом оповещая, что дело безотлагательное. Кей слегка подскакивает и принимает звонок, даже не взглянув на номер.

— Кей! — голос Тецуро звучит почти так же безотлагательно, как звонок. — Мои пожитки снова побывали у тебя? Но…

— Ноутбук, да, — отвечает Кей. — Кстати, поверить не могу, что это старье все еще при тебе…

— Да бог с ним. — Кей приподнимает бровь. — Я работал над докладом, а теперь его начисто стерло. Ни следа — ни на диске, нигде, и я не могу его восстановить.

— Ой. — Ладно, это объясняет трезвон. Через секунду до Кея доходит, что означают слова Тецуро; он так быстро выпрямляется, что хрустят шейные позвонки. — Стой. Черт, прости, это я отправил все обратно. Думаешь…

— Да, — отвечает Тецуро. — Можно я попробую кое-что? Просто хочу переслать все к тебе, как было, а ты проверишь, на месте ли доклад. Это исследование…

— Психологии фамильяров, угу, — отвлекшись, бормочет Кей и снова расчищает место на столе для посылки. — Бокуто упоминал…

Следует небольшая пауза, во время которой Кей думает, что, может, не надо было ничего говорить, но тут без всякого звука ноутбук и тетради Тецуро снова оказываются перед ним на столе. Кей сразу открывает крышку, ждет загрузки и вздыхает, когда ноутбук просит пароль. Прежний экран блокировки смотрит на Кея размытой фотографией Владимира, которую когда-то сделал Бокуто.

— Пароль? — туповато спрашивает Кей и замирает, поняв, что сделал. Есть тысячи других способов разблокировать компьютер: Тецуро мог бы набрать пароль прямо из своей квартиры или вообще деактивировать его. Но Кея угораздило задать этот дебильный вопрос и теперь он слишком нервничает, чтобы сказать хоть что-то еще. Сердце в груди колотится совершенно неадекватно.

Молчание тянется так долго, что кажется, будто возникли проблемы со связью, но потом доносится тихий голос Тецуро:

— Ноль три, — и Кей уже знает, что последует дальше, но не позволяет чувствам взять верх, лишь придвигает к себе ноутбук и быстро набирает немеющими пальцами: — Один один, один семь.

Кей не станет это комментировать. Надо просто отпустить и сосредоточиться на деле, не доводить до неловкости, не стоит. Несмотря на разделяющие их годы, Тецуро остается Тецуро. Кей, может, больше не понимает, как это работает, но логике мыслей Тецуро никогда не сможет разучиться. Все будет нормально. Неважно, что в этот день восемь лет назад Кей одолжил у него ручку. Нормально. Неважно, что если бы Кей не ушел, сейчас они бы уже приближались к десятилетию совместной жизни, неважно, что он слишком поздно понял, как много времени требуется, чтобы построить что-то настолько долгое и близкое. Неважно.

Доклад снова вернулся на рабочий стол: три тысячи четырнадцать слов на тему некоего странного выверта психологии фамильяров, в котором под силу разобраться только такому, как Тецуро. Прежде чем прийти в себя, Кей успевает почувствовать неуместную гордость, потом откашливается.

— Все на месте, — говорит он и резко набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы не передумать. — Вот что… не пойми меня неправильно. Просто не хочу, чтобы все снова исчезло, если я отошлю ноутбук обратно. Может, просто…

Тецуро колеблется: телефон в руке Кея трижды меняет температуру.

— Час ночи…

— Если бы ты считал, что я перестал быть совой, не позвонил бы.

☀︎

Молчание… ну, не оглушает. Оно обволакивает и немного давит, как это бывает между двумя людьми, которые когда-то не могли перестать обсуждать все на свете. Кей помнит, как одинаково охотно мог болтать об условиях возникновения зомби-апокалипсиса и химических аспектах алхимии в земном мире, или о том, какая скука изучать сначала бакминстерфуллерены, прежде чем перейти к приготовлению магических зелий. Да и Тецуро тоже трещал без умолку.

Единственные источники света в комнате — это фонарики для чтения, расположившиеся таким образом, чтобы им с Тецуро было удобно работать. Фонарик Кея настроен на более холодный свет для лучшего различения цветов, а у Тецуро — теплый и желтый, такой же уютный, как и в те времена, когда они занимались вместе каждую ночь. 

Тишина, хотя и угнетает, не так уж некомфортна, если подумать. Кроме факта, что она воцарилась там, где раньше ее не было, в ней нет ничего необычного. Тецуро полностью сосредоточен на докладе: свидетельством его концентрации служит никуда не исчезающий серебристый налет, мерцающий на быстро порхающих над клавиатурой пальцах. Придя, он поприветствовал Кея и в качестве извинений и благодарности преподнес его любимый капельный кофе. Но с тех пор, как сел за работу, ни разу даже головы не поднял. Владимир свернулся рядом с Кеем. Бессмертным котам, вероятно, нет никакого дела до гордости и тому подобного. 

Только установив двустороннее зеркало, необходимое для процесса брожения, Кей решается нормально посмотреть на Тецуро. Тот иногда вздыхает, его лицо озарено смешанным светом монитора и фонарика, и видны знакомые линии поперек лба, означающие, что он читает слишком мелкий шрифт. Кей взмахом руки приостанавливает ферментацию, хотя знает, что все придется начинать заново, и пристально, без стеснения — он скрыт серебряной панелью зеркала — смотрит на профиль Тецуро. Боги, он так красив, словно Кей уже забыл, до какой степени, и теперь его будто снова обдает брызгами водопада — только еще сильнее, потому что он знает, сколько всего скрывается за этим прекрасным лицом. 

Суть в том, что он уверен: даже Тецуро ни на секунду не усомнился в чувствах Кея. Даже когда тот сказал «нам надо поговорить», как и многие другие в этом городе в ту самую минуту. Даже когда наклонился, чтобы напоследок поцеловать похолодевшие губы Тецуро. Даже когда собрал все вещи и, сдержанно улыбаясь, попрощался на пороге.

Тецуро слишком умен, чтобы тешить себя иллюзией, будто Кей никогда не любил его или перестал. И он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: дело не в том, что Кей разлюбил, а в том, что отказался от любви, которая не давала им двигаться дальше. Не давала стать лучше, достичь всего, на что хватит сил. Не давала возможности развивать свою магию самостоятельно, а не силой их соединенных рук. 

— К черту все, — выдает Кей с извечным своим талантом подводить черту. Владимир, полностью согласный с этим, опускает лапу в зелье и прижимает к зеркалу, успешно растворяя его. Кея на секунду накрывает паникой. — Владимир, бесполезное ты животное.

Раздается тихий смешок Тецуро, который наконец — впервые за два часа непрерывной работы — оторвался от экрана.

— А чего ты ожидал? — спрашивает он, и смех смягчает его черты, а голос делает звонче. — Он так скучал все эти годы, пока некого было доводить. Вопли Котаро очень быстро приедаются.

Кей невольно фыркает.

— Думаю, три года для Владимира — не больше, чем три минуты, но я понимаю, о чем ты.

— Что ж, хотелось бы мне быть Владимиром.

В повисшей тишине шипение распадающегося зелья звучит оглушительно громко. Оно булькает и фыркает, как кипящая вода, пар расходится в паре сантиметров над поверхностью, а Кей быстро моргает, опустив взгляд на край колбы, лежащую рядом пипетку, по-прежнему парящий в воздухе учебник.

Хочется сказать: а кому бы не хотелось? Хочется сказать: прости, но я не ошибся тогда, просто сделал нечто обидное, болезненное... а может быть, все же ошибся. А еще хочется сказать: тебе очень идут эти очки.

Он говорит:

— По кофейку?

☀︎

Луноосень — время перемен. Но по иронии судьбы его преследует то, что осталось прежним.

«По кофейку» они всегда использовали как код, означающий «я устал от этого дерьма, пойдем прогуляемся, хотя алхимики даже во сне варят кофе лучше, чем бариста смогут научиться за десять лет». Когда Тецуро проявляет явную заинтересованность, Кей сам не может сдержать улыбки и не успевает оглянуться, как они уже натягивают ботинки и шарфы — через двадцать четыре минуты начнется снегопад, сообщают кристаллы на буреметре, — и наперегонки бегут к двери. Владимир, вообразивший себя кухонным королем, лениво взирает на них с высоты холодильника.

Сейчас чуть больше трех ночи, а город оживлен так, как ни в какое другое время суток. Слово «лунатик» теряет особое значение, если половина населения биологически принадлежит к этой категории: почти все магазины и кафе работают и подсвечены синим, чтобы не дать заснуть менее лояльным посетителям. Листья на деревьях скоро станут серебряными — Кей это видит, потому что его зрение позволяет сканировать хлорофилл в растениях. Тот пульсирует и становится ярче с каждой секундой, потом вдруг передумывает и снова багровеет. На той дороге, которую выбрали Кей и Тецуро, нет ни единой машины — именно так, как им нравится. 

Тецуро идет с закрытыми глазами, используя свои обостренные чувства, чтобы следовать за запахом Кея и звуком его шагов. Ему это всегда нравилось: дойти в полудреме до любимой кофейни, выпить три кружки такого отвратительного варева, что Кей намеренно вычеркнул из памяти все с ним связанное, а потом всю дорогу домой бежать с Кеем наперегонки, чтобы избавиться от переизбытка энергии.

Сегодняшняя ночь ничем не отличается от других, хотя с последнего раза прошло столько времени. Город синь и холоден, и бодрит, как будильник поутру, высокие ноты электрогитар уличных музыкантов следуют за ними по широким проспектам и узким улочкам, болтовня завсегдатаев — успокаивающее напоминание о том, что они не одни в это ужасно одинокое время года. Кончик носа у Кея замерз и потерял чувствительность, а Тецуро забыл надеть перчатки. Кей это знает, потому что Тецуро невозможно разучиться.

Их кофейня только-только открывается: единственная, осмелившаяся светиться розовым в море голубых огней. Если Шимизу и удивлена, видя их вместе после стольких лет, она этого не показывает, лишь кивает, будто в прошлый раз они были здесь неделю назад, и взмахом руки убирает составленную на их любимый столик посуду. Кей слышит, как Сугавара поет своим растениям на кухне — что-то о том, что нужно держаться корней, когда все остальное спасается бегством. Только компания ботаников или астрономов способна заставить Кея ценить обязательные уроки древних языков, которые он посещал в средней школе. 

— Как обычно? — серые глаза Шимизу смотрят пронзительно из-за по-детски розовой оправы очков. Кей невольно улыбается, глядя на их заостренные, будто кошачьи уши, края, потом откашливается, кивает. Обернувшись спросить Тецуро, Кей видит, что тот спит, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.

— Ему тоже.

Шимизу смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем нужно, но, ни слова не говоря, отворачивается к кофе-машине.

Только когда напитки готовы, Кей будит Тецуро, решившись только похлопать по плечу. Тецуро вздрагивает, просыпаясь, моргает, вскидывает взгляд на Кея, и на миг все вокруг замирает.

Кей понимает, что Тецуро еще не пришел в себя, потому что только во сне он мог бы смотреть на Кея с таким безудержным счастьем. Только во сне он мог бы улыбаться Кею так умиротворенно, что сердце сжимается, только во…

— Цукишима! — Кей отмирает, оборачивается к бару и, к своему облегчению — не разочарованию, нет, — видит Сугавару, стоящего в дверях кухни. Тот сияет улыбкой так, что все его родинки светятся, как всегда в это время года. — Глициния сказала, что ты придешь!

— Угу, — едва слышно отвечает Кей. — Привет. Давно не виделись.

Когда он оглядывается на Тецуро, тот уже закрылся. Глаза холодны, как гранит, челюсти плотно сжаты.

☀︎

Обратно они не бегут наперегонки. Кей следует чуть позади Тецуро, чей темп настолько же неугомонен, как и утомителен. Фонари меняют цвет на зеленый, подстраиваясь под четвертый час ночи, а снег идет все сильнее и больше не тает на перчатках. Когда они поворачивают за угол и подходят к дому Кея, на миг его пронзает ностальгией. Единственный фонарь над входной дверью омывает высокую фигуру Тецуро желтоватым светом. Кей часто задавался вопросом, как ему хватило мужества отпустить что-то настолько прекрасное, но именно эта красота всегда дарила ему утешение. Напоминала, что у совершенного есть причина.

Здорово, когда все происходит по твоему желанию. Пока не понимаешь, что это могущество — не только твое и зависит от присутствия другого человека, а значит, может быть отнято у тебя в одно мгновение. И с этим Кей так и не смог примириться.

Но — вот оно, жалящее, болезненное напоминание: крошечные колокольцы ландышевого дерева на его подоконнике тихонько позванивают, оповещая, что зелье — которое Кей забросил на полпути — каким-то образом приготовилось само собой. И ему даже проверять не надо: оно будет идеальным, нет необходимости добавлять розмарин или откачивать лишний дым. И нет необходимости выяснять, почему так произошло.

В нем поднимается досада, а за ней — что-то похожее на отчаяние. Стоя на пороге дома, о местонахождении которого Тецуро никогда не должен был узнать, Кей на самом деле чувствует приступ злости. Поскорее заталкивает ее обратно и достает ключи.

Но тут Тецуро тихонько ругается, Кей оборачивается и успевает заметить, как он сжимает замерзшие пальцы. И прежде чем оба успевают что-то понять, Кей шагает к Тецуро, берет его руки в свои и дышит на них, качая головой.

— От старых привычек непросто избавиться, да? — пытается упрекнуть Кей, но это звучит жалко. Он греет дыханием кончики пальцев Тецуро, сжимает их, растирает ладони. — Ты…

— От старых привычек непросто избавиться, — повторяет Тецуро, и только тогда Кей понимает, что делает, и замирает; губы — в паре сантиметров от руки Тецуро, глаза широко распахнуты, сердце вдруг начинает биться как сумасшедшее.

От него невозможно отучиться. Только уйти.

Кей медленно отпускает его ладони и делает шаг назад. Он упорно смотрит, как снег постепенно скапливается возле их ног, пока откуда-то издали доносятся звуки гитары. 

— Твое зелье готово, — говорит Тецуро. «Вместе у нас все получается лучше». И в этот раз, бросаясь к нему и хватая за ворот, Кей делает это намеренно. Он лишь надеется, что способен показать, насколько рассержен, потому что у Тецуро на лице играет эта ужасная, ликующая улыбка, и смотрит он, чуть откинув голову к небу, в то время как Кей безмолвно прожигает его взглядом. — Что? Не я устанавливаю правила.

Кею хочется поцеловать его — и это самое ужасное, что произошло за ночь. Поэтому остается лишь отпустить, позволить слегка качнуться назад и отвернуться в сине-зеленый снегопад.

☀︎

Зелье и правда готово, вопреки всякой логике. Вот что значит магия, думает Кей, чувствуя во рту горечь, которая никак не связана с выпитым кофе. Но если он хотел вернуть себе власть над собственными способностями тогда, то не отступится от этого и сейчас; упрямо, зло, с обливающимся кровью сердцем он берет каждую склянку, с которой работал вечером, и вдребезги разбивает в кухонной раковине. Игнорируя поднимающиеся испарения от тающего стекла, он уходит в спальню и громко хлопает дверью.

**iii. ноутбук**

Тоору видит будущее. Он ни одной живой душе, даже матери, не говорил, как далеко может заглянуть. И никогда не скажет своему возлюбленному, который, будучи учеником кузнеца, пока пребывает в счастливом неведении о существовании Тоору. Он вызывающе красив, звучен и силен.

Прошлого Тоору не видит; никогда не знает наверняка, почему все стало так, как есть и что сделало людей вокруг такими. Но не зря же он шлифовал и оттачивал свою восприимчивость, так что довольно часто его обоснованные догадки ничуть не хуже предвидения.

Хотя в этом-то и дело: Тоору провидец, а не телепат. Удивительно, как часто путают эти два понятия; ужасно бесит, ведь именно разница между ними превращает дар из благословения в кошмар. Можно быть дофига чутким, ночи напролет анализировать проблемы еще до того, как они таковыми станут, пытаясь проработать тысячи способов, которыми все способно пойти под откос, чтобы в день, когда все пойдет-таки под откос, подкрепить результат гипотезами. Однако никакое планирование, подготовка и обдумывание не справятся с тянущим смятением, с бездонной ямой, открывающейся под сердцем при виде того, как нечто прекрасное катится к чертям.

Сегодня Тоору пережидает у Тецуро и Цукишимы, пока в его квартире идет дезинсекция: цветивесна принесла с собой полчища бабочек-монархов. Одна умудрилась увязаться следом, но единственного правильно подвешенного фонарика хватило, чтобы переманить ее на вишню. Хотел бы Тоору никогда в жизни больше не видеть синих крыльев, но почти боится проверять. Только натуральный айсберг, с которым работает Цукишима, спасает от духоты. Вот уже три часа он висит над ретортами, и этого Тоору не может постичь, даже с учетом прорицания. Цукишима и Тецуро близятся к завершению своих курсовых; сразу видно по тому, как они игнорируют Тоору, даже не говорят, где взять постельное белье. Впрочем, семья на то и семья, а подушку Тоору всегда может своровать ночью.

Его гораздо больше интересуют… они сами. Сегодня они молоды, полны прекрасных идей о грядущем и словно вылеплены из фарфора. Тоору никогда не сможет развидеть будущее, явившееся ему однажды утром, но хуже той бездонной ямы, что видение открыло, только понимание: он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не может его изменить. Он всю жизнь врет людям о том, что видит, и намеренно избегает вопросов, давая самые расплывчатые ответы, неспособные повлиять на исход событий. Но никто не запретит ему гонять по кругу одни и те же мысли, и ничто не сравнится с кошмаром быть здесь и сейчас и знать, что это… не то чтобы иллюзия, но очень зыбкая реальность.

Они словно вылеплены из фарфора; он знает, что их ждет. Но — и это истинное мучение – не знает _почему_.

Когда Цукишима распрямляет спину, Тоору быстро опускает взгляд на свой ноутбук, делая вид, что ужасно занят. Краем глаза наблюдает, как Цукишима подходит к Тецуро, скрючившемуся за своим древним монолитом, изображающим компьютер, как они перешептываются почти неслышно. Руки Цукишимы – мягко на плечах Тецуро, руки Тецуро – вкруг запястий Цукишимы. Поцелуй куда-то в непослушную шевелюру, тихий смех. Окружающий их пузырь мечтаний. Наверное, кажущийся им бриллиантом, тем самым, который Тецуро подберет через три месяца. Продолжая наблюдать, Тоору отчаянно пытается погасить проецирующиеся в голове образы, показывающие их меньше чем через полгода, когда все, что они построили, обрушится в пыль. Первая ночь, которую Цукишима проведет в одиночестве, застыв в холоде синезимьего утра. Первый обед, который он пропустит, последний поцелуй на ночь, с уверенностью в том, что завтра они увидятся вновь. Самые последние мгновения счастья для Тецуро, прежде чем он начнет замечать, как меняется поведение Цукишимы. Разговор в три часа ночи на диване в гостиной. Тецуро, приросший к месту, когда Цукишима уже давно ушел в их комнату, вероятно, собирать вещи. Тецуро, уставившийся на собственные руки, серебристо-голубое свечение вокруг которых стало тускло-серым. Цукишима, в первую ночь порознь, задыхающийся от ужаса на свободной кровати у Ямагучи. Мир вокруг, поблекший едва заметно.

— Ойкава? Ты в порядке?

Тоору моргает и замирает, поняв, что слезинка катится по щеке слишком быстро, чтобы спрятать или унять.

— Да, — но это не особо убеждает Цукишиму, который не перестает хмуриться. – Наверное, пыльца с этих синих паразитов. Насекомые, фу.

Цукишима слабо, но тепло улыбается.

— Ага. Белье в диване в гостиной.

Некоторые ночи приносят с собой желание послать весь мир лесом и удалиться в пещеру, где не придется снова встречаться с любовью и разочарованием. Но каждую такую ночь Тоору борется, стискивает зубы и говорит себе, что даже фарфор можно склеить.

**4\. хочу научиться драться на ножах. заводить машину без ключа. готовить для себя.**

— Категорически нет, — говорит Тадаши, а Ячи его игнорирует и продолжает невозмутимо сыпать молотый чили в игристую вишневую водку, которую вчера приготовил Кей. – Малышка. Ну перестань. Ты же знаешь, я не могу такое пить. Оставь для меня немного.

— Не пойдет, — отвечает Ячи так безмятежно, что Кей знает: это не нарочно. Такая уж она есть, а Тадаши следовало бы насторожиться еще после первой устроенной ею массовой революции из-за… Кей даже не помнит, из-за чего, но это было великолепно. – Сделай шоты или еще что.

— Мне _двадцать шесть_. Я уже практически _мертв_. Какие _шоты_, Хитока? А ты же _знаешь_, у Цукки в шкафу полно всякой дряни…

— Протестую, — Кей даже не отрывается от нарезания кориандра. – Ты с этой _дрянью _уже десять лет благоденствуешь, не сваливай на нее немощь своего старческого организма.

Высочайшим указом Ячи каждый месяц они втроем собираются на настоящий семейный ужин – выпивка, десерт, три разных главных блюда. Все началось после школы, когда Ячи уехала в университет и могла возвращаться лишь изредка. Восемь лет – вполне достаточно, чтобы выработать традицию; Кей на автомате вычеркивает последние выходные каждого месяца: никаких встреч, никаких лекций, ничего.

Значит, прошел уже месяц, и в последний раз они виделись у Тадаши и Ячи всего за день до того, как в квартире Кея появился Владимир. Даже смешно, сколь многое способно измениться за месяц, но Кей прекрасно знает, что, если озвучит свои мысли Тадаши, в ответ получит только выспренную прозу о луноосени, приливах и звездах. Что, в принципе, можно было предвидеть еще в начальной школе, когда Тадаши стал таскать домой вечно норовившие разлететься тома и свитки по метеорологии. Если влюбишься в погоду, это навсегда.

Так что Кей молчит и умиленно смотрит, как они препираются, – глубоко женатики, хотя фактически прошел всего год. Ничего особо не изменилось, кроме колец на пальцах, и Кею не приходится сражаться ни с чем страшнее редкого укола… не ревности даже, и не зависти — скорее, детской тихой боли, которой некуда деваться, только ходить кругами вокруг себя. Он же не может сказать: _почему не я_, когда видит, как в ладонях Тадаши собираются облака, чтобы пролиться дождем на голову Ячи. Никто не лишал его подобного; это было его рук дело. Может, так приходит и уходит боль — со знанием, что он имел – и что сам отпустил. Отпустил нечто прекрасное. Две трети ностальгии и одна – ужасающей упертости, которая тащит вперед по жизни усталых, но упорных, – смесь, давненько его не беспокоившая. Но сегодня, вспоминая леденеющие руки Тецуро в своих, его улыбку и взгляд, Кей понимает, что все гораздо сложнее. Сложнее вспомнить, почему он вообще что-то сделал. Не поленился влюбиться, приложил все силы, чтобы попытаться разлюбить.

Все происходит у него на глазах, и Кей рассмеялся бы, не будь так занят своими мыслями: стоит Тадаши присесть у духовки, чтобы проверить овощи, как нечто похожее на тетрадь материализуется у него над головой, переворачивается пару раз и падает.

— Что за… — Тадаши машинально ловит ее, выпрямляется и снова чертыхается, впилившись макушкой в столешницу. Вот тогда Кей смеется, и Ячи приходит из гостиной проверить, что происходит. – Что за фигня?

— Не знаю, – отвечает Кей. – Но могу предположить, что она принадлежит Куроо Тецуро. И впервые в жизни у него получился меткий бросок.

Тадаши мрачно смотрит, а Ячи хохочет.

☀︎

Это книга рецептов, которые Тецуро собирал еще со средней школы, когда понял, что любит готовить. Они всегда шутили, что созданы друг для друга, с учетом таланта Кея к смешиванию напитков: лучшие ужины для друзей, самое вкусное вино для чужих вечеринок. Книга бесконечная; кажется, в ней не больше сотни страниц, но при необходимости всегда найдется еще одна, чистая, и время сказалось разве что на обложке, давно выцветшей из красного в сепию.

— А я знаю эту книгу, — говорит Тадаши, устроившись на диване. – Открой на супах? _Обожаю_, как пахнет тот рецепт каштанового.

— Подожди, я взгляну на десерты, — отвечает Кей. – Если мои любимые сохранились, надо сделать что-нибудь из них. У него всегда были какие-то секретные ингредиенты, все такое…

— А что, никто не хочет позвонить Куроо и сказать, что его книга здесь? – Ячи отрывается от телефона, вскинув брови и ужасно напоминая учительницу. – Вечно суете нос…

— Позже, — хором отвечают Тадаши и Кей и снова радостно зарываются в рецепты, а Ячи только закатывает глаза.

Кей листает страницы, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы вдохнуть аромат старого знакомого блюда. Стейк, простой студенческий рамен, спринг-роллы в версии Тецуро. Нелегко это признавать, но сейчас Кей ест далеко не так хорошо, как когда они были вместе. Есть нечто особенное в том, когда любят так сильно, что готовы забивать холодильник, оставлять блюдо почищенных фруктов на столе, уходя на пары… Кей себя не ненавидит, но и любить настолько не способен – до неотступных мыслей, как сделать жизнь лучше. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как последняя попытка срикошетила ему прямо в лицо.

Дойдя до десертов, он останавливается, смотрит на нечитаемые закорючки почерка Тецуро. Ведет большим пальцем по оглавлению, пока не доходит до фруктовых корзиночек, и нажимает, чтобы появилась нужная страница. Свежий, тонкий аромат переполняет; приходится сглотнуть и на секунду задержать дыхание.

В правом верхнем углу – дата добавления рецепта, середина третьего года в университете. Еще на странице есть розовое пятнышко от малинового соуса, разлитого, когда Тецуро напал на Кея со щекоткой.

Он замечает подчеркнутую тишину вокруг, пока читает рецепт, но не способен ответить даже сарказмом. Прослеживает линии, вдавленные ручкой Тецуро в бумагу, беззвучно произносит написанные тем слова. Сложно представить еще что-то настолько успокаивающее и в то же время отталкивающее. Как бы ни хотелось купаться в воспоминаниях о вечерах, проведенных в выдумывании рецептов или спорах о том, как правильно резать продукты – вечерах, проведенных на разных кухнях: сперва крохотной, обычной студенческой, затем – светлой и просторной, как воплощение мечты о домашнем уюте, наличия которой Кей никогда у себя не подозревал, – воспоминания эти идут с нагрузкой в виде постоянной боли, к которой он привык за последние несколько недель и несколько лет. Боль оставляет следы, напоминает о том, что у него когда-то было и чего нет сейчас, чего может никогда больше не быть. А он все равно не в силах оторваться от внимательного перечитывания рецепта, словно в надежде найти что-то другое, новое – кажется, стоит лишь как следует сосредоточиться.

А потом – двигаясь вдоль одной строчки и видя, как она начинает светиться, – Кей останавливается.

Скрытые заметки. Ну конечно.

Все инстинкты говорят не делать этого, но Кей не слушает, нажимает сильнее, и смотрит на светящиеся розовые слова, поднимающиеся над строчкой. Каждый штрих появляется последовательно, словно выходит из-под пера той юной, светлой версии былого Тецуро.

_«Осторожно, у Кея аллергия на киви и мускатный орех»_, — сообщают розовые черточки, не зная, что делают с Кеем.

Он захлопывает книгу и отшвыривает на кофейный столик, будто обжегшись, с запозданием понимая, что творит; глаза начинает щипать. _Аллергия на киви и мускат._ Ничего особенного, Кей ведь сам заставил записать этот рецепт, понятно, что под него он и заточен. И все же. Все же.

Есть нечто особенное в том, когда любишь человека так сильно, что не можешь представить не достигшим совершенства. Вне зависимости от того, будешь ли рядом, чтобы видеть это лично.

Кей смотрит на книгу так долго, что Ячи убирает ее подальше.

— Я отправлю ее обратно, — тихо говорит она, но Кей не реагирует.

А потом Тадаши кладет руку ему на затылок, поглаживает большим пальцем горящую кожу.

— Всего две недели луноосени, — говорит он. – Переживи ее. Так или иначе.

☀︎

_→ Получил книгу от Ячи. Спасибо  
→ И извини за все неудобства  
→ Пока пытаюсь найти решение._

_Нет, это ты прости.→  
Тадаши скучает по твоему каштановому супу.→  
Прости, что не вернул ее сам.→_

_→ Отправлю ему рецепт хаха  
→ Эй  
→ Вы в итоге сделали корзиночки?  
→ Любопытствую, извини_

_<s>Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь есть корзиночки</s>  
Без тебя было бы не то  
Я заперся в ванной на полчаса  
Нет, мы поели мороженого.→_

**iv. книга рецептов**

Кейджи испытывает исключительную и подчеркнутую нелюбовь к сладкому. Поэтому в половине случаев после ужина с Куроо и Цукишимой он что-нибудь читает в гостиной, пока те спорят с Бокуто о мелочах. Хорошая возможность выдохнуть; пусть Цукишима считает их схожими по характеру, но на деле это не идет дальше внешнего спокойствия. Подбираешься к Цукишиме ближе и начинаешь чувствовать жар – а значит, за пять лет знакомства не появилось более верного способа довести его до точки кипения, чем Куроо и Котаро.

Кейджи возводит глаза к потолку, и Владимир отвечает тем же, когда из кухни доносится уже пятое «ну так готовь себе десерт сам, от меня помощи не дождешься» в исполнении Котаро. Это сопровождается, конечно, громким топаньем, и вот в гостиную врывается сам Котаро. Трое совят, о которых он заботится на этой неделе, что есть мочи вцепились ему в волосы.

— Ненавижу Тецу, — объявляет Котаро, плюхаясь в левитирующее кресло. Один совенок все-таки падает, и его с недовольным мявом ловит Владимир. – Не балуй их, Владимир. Они тренируются для зеленых вихрей. Убери свои бессмертные лапы.

— На прошлой неделе, когда я тебе помог погасить тот пожар, о ненависти речи не было, — кричит Куроо из кухни, а Кейджи поднимает бровь и поворачивается к Котаро, который теперь в ужасе. Пожар – это _очень _интересно, особенно учитывая, каким нехарактерно тихим был Котаро в последние дни и как усердно вроде бы не лез в бутылку и ни во что не влипал. _Слишком _усердно, как выясняется. – Тащи сюда свою задницу и помоги Кею месить.

_Какой еще пожар_, одними губами произносит Кейджи. Лучше не давать Куроо повода, иначе они с Котаро могут воевать неделями. _Я тебя прибью_.

_Никакой_, — так же беззвучно отвечает Котаро, с крейсерской скоростью ретируясь в кухню. Совенок, все еще сидящий у Владимира на голове, жалобно ухает и беспомощно трепыхает крылышками, так что Владимир, сжалившись, тоже уходит на кухню. Кейджи остается наедине с книгой, которой наслаждается, пока к нему не присоединяется последний член их семьи – если не считать Тоору, всегда незримо присутствующего вне зависимости от того, в какой уголок мира его занесло на самом деле.

— Меня изгнали, — Цукишима очень старается сделать вид, что не дуется. Кейджи усмехается и закрывает книгу. – Оказывается, твой парень считает, что аллергия – это _заразно_, и, если я буду все время чихать, совята ее _подхватят_. Не простуду, нет, хотя я не знаю, простужаются ли птицы…

— Однозначно нет, — за четыре года с заклинателем зверей и не такое узнаешь.

— Но нет, простуду он пропустил, перейдя сразу к _аллергии_. Потому что эти совята, которые учатся летать сквозь _зеленые вихри_, однажды клюнут киви, и на _этом _для них все закончится. _Киви_. Совы питаются _мясом_, а не _киви_, Акааши. За что мне это, я всего лишь хочу съесть вкусный десерт и найти работу, на которую не придется ехать два часа в один конец или куда можно будет телепортироваться.

— Ты, похоже, не выспался, — замечает Акааши вместо того, чтобы ответить на какие-то ключевые моменты в тираде Цукишимы. Не так-то просто их найти, к слову.

Цукишима вздыхает.

— Так заметно? Ливнелето не за горами. Тецуро _храпит_.

☾

Месяцы спустя, когда последний из трех совят возвращается с гор, из зеленого вихря, Кейджи встречает его и хвалит, осторожно поглаживая перышки и клюв затянутой в перчатку рукой. Котаро внизу таскает коробки с вещами Куроо в гостиную, а Кейджи делает вид, что не замечает, как он пинает стены и матерится.

Той ночью они сидят на полу и разбирают коробки – сотни фотографий, тысячи одолженных воспоминаний, а когда Котаро бормочет, что Куроо надо найти новую квартиру, Кейджи не может не согласиться. Иногда это лучшее, что можно сделать. Самое лучшее.

**5\. такие мелочи ничего для меня не значат. я — существо чистого разума. любовь лишь помеха**

В тот самый вечер, когда листья на деревьях становятся серебряными, как луна, Кей опускает руку в карман и достает кольцо.

☀︎

Стоит упомянуть, что Кей никогда не врал Тецуро. Просто так вышло, что однажды, утром синезимья, когда ледяные кристаллы наводнили их квартиру, а контролирующая служба еще не приехала, когда они оба спокойно работали — Тецуро над своим дипломом, Кей над одной конструкцией, которую никак не мог воссоздать, — он посмотрел на Тецуро и заметил, что тонкий серебристый налет концентрации на руках Тецуро становится голубым.

Опустив взгляд на собственные ладони, он увидел: цвет линий меняется, переходя в лиловый, лавандовый, розовый.

Так уж вышло, что именно в тот момент Кей одновременно осознал, насколько они влияют друг на друга и что это надо прекратить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Еще стоит упомянуть, что любить или разлюбить Тецуро никогда не являлось частью уравнения — это никогда не было переменной. Нет, любовь никуда не исчезла, но в их силах было изменить свое положение и расчеты таким образом, чтобы вывести ее влияние из игры. И когда конструкция Кея начала разрушаться даже под бдительным оком Владимира, он понял, что выход был только один — прочь.

Поэтому после того, как он заявил «нам нужно поговорить» — как и многие другие в тот самый момент, — после того, как они сели в маленькой гостиной, служившей им также и кухней, Кей не сказал «я больше не люблю тебя»: это было бы очень глупое вранье. Но он сказал правду: «я думаю, нам надо выбраться отсюда». Что значило: «я думаю, мы должны быть порознь, чтобы стать лучше, добиться успеха. В жизни, в магии, вообще». Что значило: «я думаю, мне правда очень, очень, очень надо уйти».

И Тецуро со своей стороны не столько спорил, сколько обсуждал это решение. Он предлагал в ответ свои идеи, свои аргументы, словно они дискутировали по поводу теории тайных заговоров, а не собственных отношений. Он сохранял спокойствие, хотя Кей заметил дрожь в его руке, когда он потянулся за водой. Когда Кей сказал «мы становимся зависимыми», Тецуро возразил «это симбиоз, а не патология». Когда Кей заявил «я не хочу полагаться на тебя, чтобы быть лучшим в своем деле», Тецуро спросил «если вдвоем мы лучше, чем поодиночке, зачем останавливаться?». 

А потом, когда Кей объяснил «потому что если один из нас однажды уйдет, другой больше никогда не станет прежним», Тецуро ничего не ответил.

Только теперь, задним числом, Кей понимает, насколько абсурдны были эти заявления. Как по-идиотски и близоруко звучало «мне не нравится не знать, когда все закончится, поэтому я закончу это сам прямо сейчас». Задним числом Кей понимает, почему Тецуро ничего не возразил. Ведь было ясно как день, что единственным ответом могло быть «тебе не кажется, что уже слишком поздно?». И было ясно как день, что Кей не понимал, тогда еще не понимал, и единственное, что могло дать ему это понимание, — время и изменения в его собственной магии. 

И у Кея было время. И у Кея была магия. У Кея, вообще-то, было все, кроме принятия, которое должно приходить с луноосенью, когда все меняется и устаканивается, становится лучше. Истории, и люди, и любовь.

Кольцо серебряное, как листья за окном, а в центре — полый бриллиант, внутри которого неведомые ветра раздувают барвинковые искры, и непостижимые их грани вспыхивают золотом. Кей никогда не любил и не ненавидел что-либо так же сильно, как эту хрупкую красоту, которую нет сил отпустить, а можно лишь держать в сложенных ладонях, любуясь сквозь пальцы.

Кея бесит это кольцо и все, что с ним связано. Кея бесит, что они были в одном поезде, в одном вагоне, на одной и той же станции, но ему нельзя было выходить, а он вышел. Он ненавидит Тецуро за то, что тот остается Тецуро и никогда больше не станет Куроо, или Куроо-саном, или тем парнем с ураганом на голове, сидящим рядом на конференции, посвященной Солнцу. Кей ненавидит себя за то, что помнит любимый цвет Тецуро и его любимый напиток, и как по-особенному он произносит слово «крыша».

Но больше всего его бесит, что искры эти вырвались на свободу, заполонили собой все и мечутся по комнате с той юной невинной радостью, которая может означать лишь одно: счастье было прервано так рано, так грубо, что любовь Тецуро к Кею навсегда осталась заключена в бриллиант, застыв в моменте наивысшей чистоты. Так что этот миг уже не имеет отношения к ним, а существует сам по себе.

Кей пристально смотрит на мелкие искры света, рассыпавшиеся по комнате, и взмахом руки гасит все фонари. В сиянии, похожем на светлячков, он отходит к стене, сползает на пол и прижимает колени к груди. Наступает тишина.

Когда он набирает номер, ему тоже отвечает тишина. Никаких гудков, и он снова задумывается, как его звонок должен звучать на другом конце. Что может заставить Тецуро снова взять трубку?

Но тут знакомый голос говорит «алло», и Кей крепче сжимает телефон.

— Ты нашел его? — подавленно спрашивает Тецуро. 

Если бы только можно было свалить все на эти безумно влюбленные частички света, если бы можно было сказать, что одна из них попала ему прямо в глаз. Но Кей никогда не лгал Тецуро, поэтому когда из груди вырывается первый всхлип, Кей не торопится извиниться или сказать хоть что-то. Звук этот так и повисает в пространстве между ними, пока за ним не следует новый, затем еще и еще.

А потом Кей начинает плакать по-настоящему, морщась и прижимаясь лбом к коленям, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни слова. Не то чтобы стоило, не то чтобы ему было что сказать.

И так уж выходит, что Тецуро тоже ничего не говорит на этот раз, как в прошлый. Единственное, что выдает его, — настойчивое мяуканье Владимира, подобное которому Кей слышал лишь дважды: когда впервые сказал, что любит Тецуро, и в день, когда ушел от него.

**v. обручальное кольцо**

Тецуро смотрит, как день смывает себя с той стороны окна. Искры барвинков собираются на колокольцах ландышевого дерева, которые Кей вывесил на улицу в самом начале сезона. День уже заканчивается, но вечер только начался, и этот печальный, успокаивающий полумрак Тецуро любит больше всего. Звезды только начинают проглядывать, луна и солнце на короткий срок делят сцену, чтобы все могли посмотреть на это, а Тецуро любит смотреть. На луну, и Кея, когда той не хватает сияния.

Это любимое время дня Тецуро и любимое время года Кея. В первую луноосень, которую они провели вместе, тот краснел, и смеялся, и закрывал глаза, когда первые лиловые искры упали на его скулы, вспорхнули на длинных ресницах и наконец улеглись на коже. Более волшебные, чем само волшебство в мире чудес, более прекрасные, чем красота в небе, полном звезд. 

Именно поэтому каждый вечер Тецуро выходил на улицу и вытряхивал те маленькие колокольчики себе в ладонь, чтобы высыпать потом добычу в полый бриллиант на кольце. Ему никогда не поймать это волшебство, да он и не хочет. Но так, по крайней мере, луна и звезды навсегда останутся на том же небесном холсте — на шелковистой коже руки Кея. 

**6\. я точно знаю, что тебе нужно. и надеюсь, ты пойдешь и возьмешь это. с любовью**

Он знает, что уже за полночь, потому что все листья опали, свернувшись в маленькие серебряные трубочки, и пролежат так всю ночь, а утром, когда встанет солнце, возвещая наступление синезимья, превратятся в снег. Небо чернильно-черное, так что голые ветви с посеребренными кончиками ярко выделяются на его фоне, а весь свет в городе этой ночью исходит лишь от свеч. Они свисают с тех же оголенных веток, заключенные в стекло, или парят кругами возле фонарных столбов, и их маленькие огоньки ярко и гордо трепещут в морозной темноте. Последняя ночь луноосени — самая важная в году, и даже самая циничная молодежь не смеет нарушать традицию свечей. 

Он следует за теми самыми маленькими летающими искрами, поэтому прохожие то и дело оглядываются с любопытными улыбками. Кей ловит себя на горькой мысли: если бы они только знали. Некоторые протуберанцы расположились в густой драконовязи его шарфа, и из-за этого перед глазами все время танцуют световые пятна. Так что, выйдя из дома, Кей успел не раз обо всем пожалеть.

Но решимость не имела бы ценности, если бы ей не предшествовали сомнения: с каждым шагом, который он делает вопреки страху, его любовь проходит проверку, и раз уж он мог быть таким… таким убежденным лицемером, уходя, самое малое, что может сделать — быть мужественным, возвращаясь. Тогда, по крайней мере, примет его Тецуро или нет, Кей будет знать, что выполнил все, на что было способно его сердце. Возможно, это само по себе станет ему наградой.

Три года. Кею тогда было двадцать три. Сейчас ему двадцать шесть, и он не понимает — то ли слишком стар, то ли вообще не изменился с тех пор. С тех пор, как он ушел, жизнь не дала ему даже иллюзии движения: не было ничего, чтобы утешиться, кроме ложного чувства свободы в те первые несколько месяцев, когда все казалось безграничным. И он был потерян в этом океане, столкнувшись наконец с правдой, что один в своем теле, и только от него зависит, как жить дальше. Сперва он пытался бороться с этим чувством тяжким трудом и сонными чарами, и все новыми и новыми порциями спиртного собственного изобретения; старался жить как можно лучше, будто мстил. А потом постепенно смирился, поняв, что враг ненастоящий, что не может отделить свою жажду мести от зла, которое совершил сам.

Себе Кей тоже никогда не врал. И если какая-то часть его уже знала, что он совершает ошибку в тот момент, когда навсегда покинул их общий когда-то дом, то истина эта не была скрыта, просто сам факт был еще слишком свеж и нов, чтобы его можно было заметить и осознать. Никакого самообмана, никакого притворства, лишь классическое, растерянное детство. 

Возможно, он так никуда и не продвинулся, а может, его километры кажутся сантиметрами. Но если все, что он смог совершить за эти три года, — мысленно пройти из пункта А в пункт Б и наконец услышать то, что говорил ему Тецуро перед тем, как перестал возражать, это больше, чем все остальное, чего он достиг с тех пор, как ушел. И это что-то значит. Должно значить.

Поэтому он позволяет искрам вести себя к дому, местонахождения которого не знает, и говорит себе, что, возможно, никогда не станет великим алхимиком — таким, каким когда-то мечтал, а Тецуро, возможно, будет лишь заниматься исследованиями в каком-нибудь кабинете на восьмидесятом этаже вместо того, чтобы путешествовать по северным лесам в поисках потерянного клана Владимира. То, что они все еще могут творить магию вместе, не значит, что Тецуро захочет делать это снова. В конце концов, кто бы дал такому, как Кей, второй шанс?

Кто рискнул бы дать такому, как Кей, второй шанс?

Дом, где находится квартира Тецуро, стоит в самом центре города, уютно притулившись среди других, очень похожих, но Кей мгновенно узнает его балкон среди остальных — по двум причинам. Первая — он весь покрыт колокольцами ландышевого дерева, рассыпающими по воздуху золотую пыльцу и тихую мелодию той малопонятной группы, которую любит Тецуро и название которой знает только он.

Вторая — сам Тецуро стоит у перил в призрачном свете свечей и смотрит на Кея так, будто ждал его целую вечность.

☀︎

Глаза Тецуро кажутся измученными, но он передает Кею стакан так спокойно, словно это назначенный визит. Стекло по пути сталкивается с одной из парящих свечей, заставляя огонек дрожать.

— Выпей, — голос Тецуро звучит хрипловато. — У тебя всегда голова болит, если поплачешь.

Кей смеется, когда в кои-то веки стоило бы нахмуриться, и принимает стакан. Вода прохладная, успокаивающая и действительно помогает избавиться от болезненной пульсации в голове. Отставив стакан, Кей без спросу присаживается на диван, и Тецуро следует его примеру. 

Они очень долго неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Тецуро — на лиловые огоньки, ореолом окружившие Кея, Кей — просто на Тецуро, целиком, на тени, скользящие по его лицу, когда свечи поднимаются выше или опускаются ниже, в его измученные глаза.

— Луноосень почти прошла, — наконец говорит Кей. — Так много свечей повсюду.

— Я видел, — отвечает Тецуро. — Готов к синезимью?

— Я никогда не готов.

Оба смеются. Старая гитара Тецуро на стене тихонько перебирает струнами, пока они вспоминают, как играли в снежки на поле за университетом, будто дети. Когда ноты складываются в давно любимую песню, Кей закрывает глаза, а открыв, видит, что Тецуро сидит, протянув ладонь, и крошечные огоньки садятся на нее. Они подплывают невесомо, как последний вдох перед поцелуем, и Кей жалеет, что так и не смог отпустить Тецуро.

— У меня тут кое-что твое, — тихо говорит он. Тецуро поднимает на него глаза и улыбается — на этот раз по-настоящему. Не в полусне, как в кофейне, не осознавая, что его реальность давно изменилась. Краем глаза Кей замечает, что Владимир перестает притворяться спящим, открывает зеленый глаз и осторожно следит за ними.

— И не одно, — соглашается Тецуро. — Но я возьму кольцо, если не возражаешь.

Кей достает из кармана шелковый мешочек, который нашел для кольца, смотрит на него напоследок, пытаясь успокоить сердце, и отдает. Тецуро берет и, даже не взглянув, убирает в карман, а Кей не знает, за кого из них должен чувствовать обиду. 

— Итак, — говорит он, и старается не морщиться от того, как беспомощно звучит голос. — Э, что теперь?

Тецуро растерянно моргает, а потом начинает хохотать, откидывая голову, закрыв глаза и раскачиваясь в опасной близости от летающей свечи. Кей тоже не может сдержать улыбки, несмотря на то, что глаза все еще горят от слез. Сейчас, вспоминая, как плакал (хотя это было всего пару часов назад), он чувствует некое освобождение. Непонятно, стало ли ему лучше, но точно легче, и, наверное, это хорошо. Так проще будет двигаться вперед, потому что вперед — это правильное направление, даже если не приведет к Тецуро.

— Ну, — говорит тот, все еще посмеиваясь, — я закончил свой доклад, Котаро постригся, и я всегда буду любить тебя.

У Кея сжимается сердце.

— Кое-что выбивается из ряда.

— Знаю. Можешь представить, что Котаро наконец-то постригся?! Акааши сто лет пытался его заставить.

— Я имел в виду то, что ты в кои-то веки вовремя закончил доклад, но как скажешь. — Кей с ликующей усмешкой смотрит на Владимира, и тот громко, одобрительно мяукает. Когда Кей снова оборачивается к Тецуро, его встречает еще одна настоящая улыбка.

— А я-то надеялся, что ты веришь в меня, — мягко укоряет Тецуро, и в горле Кея снова встает ком.

— Я надеялся, что ты сможешь снова верить мне, — кое-как отвечает Кей. — Я просто…

Луноосень — время перемен. На улице серебряные листья наслаждаются последними часами в этом мире, пока солнце не покончит с ними, — самый ясный знак, что жизнь не стоит на месте. Кей думает, они никогда не смогут понять, почему луноосень принесла им все эти вещи, почему выбрала именно этот год и этот момент. Наверное, и необязательно: некоторые подарки получаешь без просьб и сам решаешь, как ими распорядиться. Поворот течения, перемена ветра, улыбка, перешедшая в смех.

Гитара Тецуро продолжает что-то тихо наигрывать, когда Кей понимает, что дело не столько в луноосени, сколько в самом чувстве — отложенной любви. Разочарование Владимира, исчезнувший доклад Тецуро: напоминания о том, что они не там, где должны быть. Они не могут быть врозь; буреметр Кея должен быть рядом с книгой рецептов Тецуро. И это не их руки должны добиться совершенства. Но до совершенства доведено то, как снова и снова сплетались их пальцы. 

Они должны быть где-то в другом месте. И это где-то — вместе.

— Все нормально, — говорит Тецуро и распахивает объятия, когда Кей бросается к нему. Барвинки вьются и вспыхивают вокруг, сталкиваясь с огнями свечей. — С возвращением, партнер. — Это «где-то» называется домом. — Давай творить магию вместе. 

«Доверься мне».

— Я больше не хочу уходить, — глухо бубнит Кей в толстый свитер Тецуро. — Я больше не хочу хотеть уходить.

— Теперь ты дома. В следующий раз, если захочешь уйти, мы уйдем вместе.

☀︎

Когда встает солнце и листья растворяются в снегу, Кей перегибается через перила балкона и вытряхивает полый бриллиант кольца. В рассветном воздухе искры улетают прочь, но это не страшно. Неважно, куда они летят, потому что вернутся, как прилив магии в пять утра. Как что-то потерянное, но вновь обретенное.

А потом он оборачивается к Тецуро в дверях и идет к нему.


End file.
